Contrast
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Based on Ceshira's Teen Titans Next Generation concept: and this picture: Tantrum ponders Contrast's personality and his feelings for her during a quiet day at the Tower.


**Hey everyone! I am still reworking my Avatar fics, but I had this idea for a little oneshot inspired by the lovely Ceshira and her Teen Titans Next Generation works: gallery/26862889 If you haven't looked at them, check it out! She also has a Tumblr ask blog for the characters Anyway, this is a little romantic oneshot about Tantrum (Timmy, from the Teen Titans episodes Hide and Seek and Titans Together) and his feelings for Ceshira's OC, Contrast (she's a fascinating character, very sad back story and shy demeanor, but kicks ass when she wants to). Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I just edited the crap out of this because I noticed the tenses were all messed up. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters, and Contrast belongs to Ceshira. **

Contrast. That is her alias, and really quite a good way to describe her appearance. Her skin is one of the lightest shades of blue Tantrum has ever seen, but her hair and eyes are the darkest black, like a night sky without stars. If he could pick another word, other than "Contrast," that is, it would simply be...well...there is no other word he could ever pick that would describe her better.

And that isn't just referring to her appearance, her personality is a Contrast as well. One minute she's painting and stammering and blushing and the next she's kicking bad guy ass like it's just a reflex programmed into her, flinging ink blots in just the right direction and incapacitating criminals like it's no big deal. She is intriguing and adorable, ferocious and lovely, quiet and deafening all at once.

When it comes to her interactions with him personally she was a Contrast too. Sometimes she seems so unsure of herself and more content to just watch him from afar...and then there are days like today.

The Tower has changed in its details, but the overall structure of the building is mostly unchanged, especially when it comes to the Ops center, where Tantrum is enjoying some downtime with a video game. It's a pretty bright morning and a ray of sunshine from one of the bay windows was illuminating Tantrum's person..._including _his bright red hair that now shone like a beacon in the natural light.

"Hey, look who's up!" Tantrum hears his sister chirp from the kitchen. "Now if we could just get Chomper out of bed before noon..." Melvin jokes and goes back to her breakfast.

Tantrum turns to see Contrast standing in the open doorway coming out of the hall, staring at something just above his head with interest.

"Hey Contrast, what's..." He trails off as she approaches him boldly, puts one arm on the back of the sofa to vault over it, and sits up on her knees next to him, reaching out to caress his hair and sigh.

"Red..." she says dreamily, running her fingers through the fiery locks. Tantrum's reaction is instant, he can feel his face heat up and his heart thrumming in his chest as he stammered her name, but gets no reply other than "red." What is he supposed to do? Should he move away, tell her to go, ask her out, grab her and kiss the daylights out of her, WHAT?!

Woah. Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...

Okay. He's okay now. No reason to freak out, it's just the most wonderful girl he's ever encountered caressing his hair like the two of you were having pillow talk or he was lying down, relaxing in her lap during a date at the park...not that he's ever thought about doing that sort of thing with Contrast, because that would mean that Melvin was actually right about something. Which she totally wasn't, there was no way Tantrum was yearning to be with Contrast when he watched her paint in her civvies with little smudges of paint on her cheeks or stick some criminal to the side of a building with that intense darkness in her eyes. Yep. No desire there whatsoever.

Was...was that her hair tickling his nose? Because...wow. Her hair was soft. And...she smelled sort of...nice...

"Hey, bro?" Tantrum is jolted back to reality with his brother Chomper's voice. Geez, the kid was right next to him and he hadn't even noticed him coming into the room. Had he really been thinking that hard?

"What?" Tantrum asks a little too loudly, earning a strange look from his brother.

"Uhhh..." Chomper glances at Contrast, wondering just how to phrase his question. "Why is she doing that?"

Tantrum fights to keep his eyes on the TV screen, doing his best to act casual despite his reddened cheeks.

"Oh, this?" This, Contrast fawning over him like a rock star? Which totally isn't his dream come true or anything. "I don't know, but she's been doing it for a while now. I think she just really likes my hair..." And not the guy attached to it. Even...a little? Please?

Okay, so not everything about this girl is a Contrast, not really.

To Tantrum's thudding heart, butterfly-filled stomach, and sweaty palms, there was only one way that he felt about her, and with the strength of those feelings, there is no contrast in sight.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave me a review! And check out Ceshira's stuff if you haven't already, it's amazing! **


End file.
